Abstinência
by Lilka Alrisha
Summary: Toda aquela ingenuidade expressa nos olhos brancos da Hyuuga, servia como prato cheio para alimentar o monstro inquietante que se hospedava em Neji. E esse mesmo monstro nunca o permitiria deixá-la escapar. Hinata sempre soube que ele a machucava, mas ficar sem tê-lo seria o mesmo que arrancar um órgão vital de si. [Universo Alternativo]


**[N/A]**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

 **Ciao bambini!  
** **Abstinência foi a minha primeira tentativa de interação romântica entre Neji e Hinata. Na verdade "romântica", porque isso aqui está bem longe de ser a coisa meiga que eles realmente são. Se for pra romantizar, que seja no estilo Byron.  
** **Confesso que gostei muito de escrever essa one! A princípio ela foi feita para um concurso, mas eu acabei extrapolando o número limite de palavras, e não acabei participando. Mas como o resultado me agradou, postei do mesmo jeito. Espero que vocês também gostem!**

 **(Fanfic não betada)**

 **(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "LilkaAlrisha")**

 **Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

 **Abstinência**

• • •

A xícara com chá de framboesa permanecia intocada sobre a mesa de madeira gasta, e seu vapor com cheiro doce já havia sumido há tempos. Não que ela se importasse. Hinata tinha o queixo apoiado na mão aberta, com os dedos tamborilando na bochecha sem-cor enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se atentos na janela embaçada, distraindo-se com os riscos abstratos que seu dedo indicador fazia no vapor colado ao vidro.

Não havia nada naquela lanchonete cheirando a pão com manteiga que atiçasse sua atenção, e até mesmo seus desenhos estavam começando a ficar sem graça. Levantou a cabeça e tentou enxergar o relógio vermelho acima do balcão, 18:32h. Embaçou novamente aquele vidro engordurado com um suspiro de quem já estava há meia hora esperando por alguém.

Uma curva para baixo e dois pontos logo acima; aquela carinha triste foi sua última obra antes de reconhecer o carro preto estacionando do outro lado da rua. Contrastou-se com sua própria aflição ao refletir no vidro um sorriso automático, retirando seus braços de cima da mesa e encostando-se melhor no estofado de plástico ao ouvir o sino preso a porta soar.

Um aceno tímido por parte dela, uma troca de olhares, uma companhia à garota e sua xícara fria por parte dele.

━ Desculpe o atraso.

━ Tudo bem, imprevistos acontecem.

Ela o esperou tirar o casaco grosso e ficar somente com sua cacharrel de lã cinza, percebendo por uma rápida inspeção como seus cabelos castanhos haviam crescido. Ouvi-o pedir uma água gaseificada à garçonete antes de finalmente ter sobre si a atenção daqueles olhos tão anuviados.

━ Aconteceu algo? Você não parecia bem quando ligou.

━ E-está tudo bem.

Entre uma piscada e outra, Hinata mordia os lábios sem saber ao certo como dizer que o problema não era ela, mas sim as recentes escolhas tomadas por aquele que agora sentava a sua frente.

Hinata era alguém fácil de se persuadir, principalmente quando o assunto era seu primo. Ela aceitou facilmente seu afastamento da família – contando que ainda possam se relacionar; ela nem se importava de marcar encontros às escuras em ambientes tão mal frequentados quanto aquela lanchonete; Hinata nem ao menos se incomodava com as mentiras que ele usava para encobertar seus atrasos tão constantes. Ela aceitava seus erros e perdoava seus pecados, como uma boa samaritana de coração ingênuo. Porém, até mesmo para alguém como ela, existiam lá suas exceções.

Uma garrafinha _Suntory_ e um copo vazio foram inseridos ao cenário.

━ Estava com saudades, nii-san.

Enquanto o gás fazia cócegas em seu nariz, Neji refletiu há quanto tempo não se viam, concluindo terem passado apenas duas semanas. Não sentiu culpa por estar longe de corresponder aquele sentimento, porém, não negaria estar contente em vê-la.

━ _Eu também_. Não vai pedir nada para comer?

━ Estou sem fome.

O olhar de Neji decaiu sobre a xícara de chá ainda cheia, vendo pelo reflexo o rosto aquoso de sua prima. Não precisava ser o gênio que era para notar que havia algo de diferente naquela feição pálida.

Uma mão pequena e gélida segurou a sua por cima da mesa, e ele fez questão de apertá-la antes de questionar silenciosamente o motivo de tudo aquilo. Hinata tinha os lábios vermelhos pelas incessantes mordidas, assim como os olhos brancos refletiam tão claramente a vontade de chorar há muito reprimida.

━ Neji-nii, sei que pediu para não me intrometer em seus negócios, e que agora você está muito ocupado seguindo seus objetivos; sei também que tudo isso foram escolhas suas, e eu as respeito, mas... Não acha que está indo longe demais?

A troca de olhares foi um apelo de Neji para entender sobre o que ela falava. Mas o calor compartilhado de suas mãos e o suor que começava a formar nas palmas geladas dela, foram suficientes para fazê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas, enfurecido.

━ Como você soube? – Sua voz baixa e grave a fez encolher os ombros, como um coelho assustado ━ Andou me perseguindo, Hinata?

━ D-desculpe... Eu só estou preocupada com você.

Sua voz era como um sussurro trêmulo, e se não fosse pela pequena distância entre eles, Neji jamais conseguiria ouvi-la. Hinata encolheu as mãos quando ele as afastou para esfregar suas têmporas, destacando uma veia que latejava na testa parcialmente enfaixada.

━ Está se metendo onde não deve – Seus orbes anuviados inspecionaram o local, aparentemente ninguém tinha interesse em ouvir uma conversa de primos ━ Eu sou um _kobun_ ¹ agora, tenho meu líder e uma nova família que me trata como igual, muito diferente da _Souke_. Sei o que faço, e continuarei fazendo, vai além de princípios, é questão de honra.

━ Mas, tráfico humano, Neji! Você está fazendo pessoas sangrarem, isso não é certo.

O maxilar enrijecido a fez se arrepender por falar demais. Hinata abaixou sua cabeça, tirando do campo de visão dele sua acentuada feição de desespero.

━ Não venha me dizer como eu devo ou não agir, são escolhas minhas. É você quem deveria parar de se preocupar com coisas que não lhe diz respeito.

━ C-certo. Desculpe, nii-san.

Neji fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; fazia meses que tinha se aliado a _Yakuza_ , e recentemente tinha até conseguido uma cerimônia _Sakazuki_ ², não negaria que estava satisfeito. E entre as tantas escolhas que tomou nesse meio tempo – como abandonar a casa daqueles que diziam ser sua verdadeira família, e passar a frequentar um mundo onde poucos podiam entrar – manter Hinata em sua vida, fora – sem dúvidas – a mais arriscada.

Ela era sua prima de sangue, a única lembrança que guardava do sobrenome Hyuuga. Como uma foto antiga e nostálgica que ele tinha o luxo de apreciar nos momentos de calmaria. Hinata era seu ponto de equilíbrio, servindo como lembrete para certificá-lo de que, mesmo havendo exemplos de doçuras exageradamente refinadas, o mundo nunca deixaria de ser um balde de pecados.

Além do mais, toda aquela ingenuidade expressa nos olhos brancos da Hyuuga, servia como prato cheio para alimentar o _monstro_ inquietante que se hospedava dentro de si. E _ele_ nunca permitiria deixá-la escapar.

Quando Neji levantou, jogando em cima da mesa moedas que pagaria o consumo e ainda sobraria uma razoável gorjeta, Hinata levantou a cabeça, encarando-o com um misto de confusão e desespero.

━ Eu aluguei um quarto aqui perto, podemos ir para lá.

━ Mas... – Ela olhava para os lados, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ━ Você acabou de chegar, e também estou com meu carro aqui...

━ Está recusando meu convite? – O casaco grosso já estava com o zíper fechado, e um gorro preto passou a cobrir seus cabelos.

━ Não, n-não é isso. Eu só...

Só achava que ele estava furioso com ela, que ele iria deixá-la e desapareceria de vez. Como se fosse sumir e sem ao menos lhe mandar notícias. Mas ela sorriu, mesmo que tudo aquilo seja errado, Hinata sorria por vê-lo estender-lhe a mão.

━ Vamos, cuido do seu carro depois.

E foram.

* * *

A maciez dos lençóis colaborava para que Hinata se enrolasse e rolasse pela cama, cheia de preguiça. A luz pálida daquela manhã de inverno entrava sem piedade pelas janelas de cortina branca, e sem condições de voltar a sonhar, ela bocejou e arrepiou-se de frio, finalmente notando estar somente de calcinha. Olhou para o teto, e pela decoração sóbria e impessoal, lembrou-se estar em uma cama de hotel.

Desde o encontro as pressas na lanchonete engordurada, há exato um mês, aquela cena tornou-se tão rotineira que ela nem sentia mais culpa. Hinata levantou e fez sua higiene, vestindo uma camisola de flores antes de sair do quarto. Encontrou Neji sentado no sofá de couro, aproximando-se não sem antes reparar no contraste de cores que seu dorso nu fazia em todo aquele negrume.

━ Ainda está aqui? – Juntou-se a ele com uma pergunta retórica, mas que não deixava de ter sua importância. Encontrar com Neji nas manhãs seguintes era tão raro quanto ouvi-la negar-lhe algo.

━ Ainda, – O rapaz abriu espaço para ela se acomodar em seus braços, acariciando o ombro descoberto enquanto vasculhava com a boca o sabor doce que aquela pele lhe proporcionava. Os toques se aproximaram da orelha, fazendo-a se contrair pelos arrepios agradáveis ━ mas já estou de saída – Sussurrou.

Os lábios carnudos foram mordidos em desaprovação, Hinata ainda não achava certo o que Neji fazia, e sempre ficava com o coração palpitando em suas mãos quando ele saía porta afora e nunca confirmava uma hora ou data para voltar. Mordeu os lábios com ainda mais força ao senti-lo distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço.

Ela entortou a cabeça, dando-o mais liberdade para saborear do seu corpo, aproveitando para ceder ao peso que ele exercia e deitar naquele couro macio. Suas pequenas mãos se agarraram aos ombros cobertos pelas tatuagens de _irezumi_ ³ enquanto Neji distribuía seu peso nos joelhos apoiados ao entorno dela, guardando a utilidade de suas mãos para marcar as coxas cândidas.

Os beijos trocados eram sempre torturantes por nunca serem satisfatórios. Eles queriam mais, saborear mais. Neji necessitava saciar aquele monstro que incendiava seu peito quando ela se aproximava. Hinata tinha o desespero de querer aproveitá-lo a cada segundo que passavam juntos. Uma disputa de toques como se julgassem ser aquela a última vez, como se esperassem que tudo logo virasse uma tragédia.

E depois de tudo, ela via-se jogada no sofá, novamente despida e observando-o amarrar a bandana que tampava mais um _irezumi_. Ele já estava vestido, pronto para sair e deixá-la, como acabou acostumando-se a fazer.

━ Deveria voltar para sua casa – Ele sugeriu, olhando-a pelo reflexo da televisão ━ Dessa vez não irei voltar tão cedo.

━ Quanto tempo? – Balbuciou a mesma pergunta de sempre.

━ Uma ou duas semanas, talvez mais.

Ela deslizava o dedo sobre o sofá, sentindo os relevos do couro enquanto mantinha o olhar vago. Quando Neji se aproximou, Hinata encarou-o, cruzando os olhares brancos sempre tão iguais e repletos de diferenças. Ela trocou a textura do couro pela aspereza da bochecha dele, acariciando aquela pele tão fria quanto a sua.

━ Ficarei aqui.

━ Seu pai virá atrás de você. Não quero incômodos, Hinata.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

━ Ele não virá.

━ Como sabe?

━ Para ele, estou estudando fora, no Canadá, em um intercâmbio que durará meses.

Neji se surpreendeu com o relato dito com tanta calma, o que já era de se esperar. Desde quando conhecia a Hyuuga – se é que um dia chegou a desconhecê-la – sabia que a última coisa que ela faria, seria mentir para seus pais – ou para qualquer outra pessoa –, e chegar a descobrir que os primeiros indícios de desvio de conduta havia um ponto seu de participação, fazia-o sentir-se culpado, mas igualmente satisfeito.

━ Você é louca – Um sorriso discreto apareceu antes dele selar seus lábios aos dela.

E sem mais palavras, Neji deixou-a a sós naquele quarto de hotel.

* * *

A chuva caía incessante do lado de fora e os vidros estavam novamente embaçados, mas dessa vez, as mãos de Hinata estavam ocupadas enquanto sustentavam a xícara com chá de framboesa recém preparado. A jovem aproveitou todo aquele vapor, e levou a porcelana de bolinhas roxas ao nariz, aspirando seu doce aroma antes do sorver o líquido e sentir o céu da boca queimar. Estava delicioso.

Aproveitava seu chá enquanto mantinha-se encolhida na cadeira próxima a sacada, mantendo os olhos atentos na chuva que insistia em castigar o vidro e proporcioná-la um espetáculo de gotas.

Fazia três semanas que Neji havia saído e nem ao menos tinha lhe mandado notícias, assim como fazia três dias que o céu compartilhava das angústias de Hinata e chovia sem parar. Mesmo ela sabendo que seu primo sempre estaria indo e vindo, envolto por toda essa névoa que mafiosos estavam fadados a estar, as feridas ainda insistiam em se abrir, uma sobre a outra, a cada dia que passava. E isso estava começando a cansá-la.

O mais sensato seria deixar Neji seguir o caminho que tanto acreditava ser o certo. Deixá-lo viver a vida que tanto correu atrás para ter.

Mas o problema, era que Hinata não era sensata. Mesmo sem chances de conseguir fazê-lo mudar de ideia, ela permaneceria ao seu lado, cega aos seus charmes enquanto desejava convencê-lo que ferir pessoas não mostraria ao mundo seu potencial. Hinata queria amá-lo como o homem que conheceu e se encantou mesmo quanto tinha tão pouca idade, não como um súdito fiel de um _oyabun_ ⁴ qualquer.

O rosto pálido e livre de lágrimas representava a convicção que ela tinha em tirar Neji desse mundo que não a deixava entrar, de mostrá-lo não ser apenas uma _louca_ , e que tudo o que fazia iria se encaixar. Ela já estava vestindo sua armadura contra novas feridas, preparada para a guerra que nunca esteve acostumada a ganhar, e mesmo que nada funcione, que tudo volte a se repetir, ela continuará lá, insensata e de queixo erguido, sentindo em silêncio uma nova ferida se formar.

Um barulho vindo da porta a fez desviar os olhos da janela, ouvindo imediatamente seu coração bombear mais sangue que ela imaginava ter. Seus pés tocaram o piso de madeira e a xícara quase vazia foi deixada em cima da mesa de vidro, correndo esperançosa para destrancar a porta.

Sua primeira reação ao encontrá-lo do outro lado do batente, com o agasalho pingando e sujando todo o capacho com suas botas cheias de lama, foi abrir a boca em alegria, medo e preocupação. Alegria em vê-lo, medo que seja uma miragem de sua vista cansada e preocupação por haver cortes reais demais castigando aquele corpo pálido.

━ N-Neji, você... – Suas mãos tamparam a boca.

━ Estou bem.

Ele passou pela jovem imóvel e jogou seu casaco no meio do caminho, molhando também todo o assoalho. Dando por si, Hinata fechou a porta e apressou-se para ir atrás dele, encontrando-o apoiado na pia do banheiro da suíte, franzindo suas sobrancelhas a cada machucado que encontrava em si.

Ela o mediu, encontrando vários cortes que atravessavam sua cacharrel marrom e a tingia de vermelho sangue, os jeans também não foram perdoados. Hinata se aproximou, tocando no tecido de lã e o ajudando a tirar a roupa. Mordeu os lábios ao notar a profundidade crítica de muito dos cortes, e forçou-se para não começar a chorar.

━ Tome um banho, vou atrás de curativos.

• • •

O silêncio de suas respirações só eram sobrepostos pelos grunhidos de Neji, que encolhia os ombros a cada toque do algodão banhado em álcool.

━ Desculpe – Pediu Hinata pela décima vez, controlando-se para não tremer suas mãos e machucá-lo ainda mais. Ao menos já tinha enfaixado os baços e pernas, restando apenas o tronco e alguns cortes superficiais pelo rosto.

Ela não havia pedido explicações, pois sabia que não gostaria de ouvi-las, mas pelo pouco que sabe, aqueles cortes só poderiam ter sido feitos por facas afiadas, e imaginar Neji participando de uma briga entre gangues era a última coisa que gostaria de fazer.

Hinata enrolou a faixa de gaze por seu dorso e ombros, terminando com os esparadrapos e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se a sua frente. Pegou mais um punhado de algodão e molhou-o no álcool, esfregando-o com muito cuidado pelo rosto lesionado.

Ela concentrou-se e prendeu outra gaze em sua bochecha branca, para depois enrolar mais uma em sua testa, encobrindo completamente seu _irezumi_ esverdeado. Hinata suspirou, analisando-o por completo para ter certeza que cada cortinho havia recebido sua devida atenção, acariciando inconscientemente seu antebraço enfaixado.

━ Pare de me olhar com essa cara – Ele dizia, fazendo uma careta por sentir sua testa arder ━ Não vou quebrar.

━ Só não gosto de vê-lo assim.

Com um sorriso presunçoso, Neji levantou o queixo de Hinata e beijou seus lábios sem receber resistências. O monstro dentro de si passou a borbulhar por mais, mas ele sentia muita dor para satisfazê-lo; talvez devesse deitar naquela cama macia e segurá-la em seus braços até estar mais bem disposto, e foi o que fez. Neji puxou-a pela mão e a fez cair no colchão, aconchegando-a da melhor forma.

Naquele calor compartilhado, ele permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo o cansaço tomá-lo enquanto Hinata fazia-lhe carinho nas mãos.

━ Senti sua falta, nii-san.

━ _Eu também_.

Ela se virou para ficarem frente a frente, tomando todo cuidado para não se mover demais. Viu-o abrir os olhos, encarando o mesmo branco tão igual e repleto de diferenças que ele tinha, levando sua mão a pousar sobre o rosto ferido.

━ Aconteceu algo? – Ele perguntou, incomodado pela forma como ela o olhava. Profunda demais.

━ Neji-nii, pare com isso...

A voz suplicada veio com um embargo de choro, mas ela não ousou deixar suas lágrimas escaparem.

━ Não comece essa história, Hinata. Já disse que não vou parar.

━ P-por favor... – Deslizou os dedos até tocar na faixa que lhe cobria a testa ━ Você está usando pessoas, escravizando-as, enganando-as, torturando tanto aqueles que te ama, como a si mesmo. I-isso é tão errado, Neji...

━ Pare – Ordenou, segurando a mão dela e a afastando do seu rosto.

━ Não quero que se machuque mais... – Ela mordeu os lábios, forçando-se a engolir o choro ━ Não quero que passemos nossas tardes juntos curando suas feridas.

━ Pare! – Apertou a pequena mão com mais força, fazendo-a gemer de dor pelos anéis de aço que começavam a prensá-la ━ Chega disso, Hinata!

Ele ameaçou levantar, mas ela o agarrou, rodeando seus braços pelo dorso dele e afundando seu rosto no peito enfaixado. Não queria que ele fosse, jamais permitiria isso, e era exatamente a necessidade de sua presença que a fazia sentir-se tão dependente do primo. Neji a machucava com suas atitudes brutais e pensamentos insensíveis, mas ficar sem tê-lo seria o mesmo que arrancar um órgão vital de si.

━ Me solte – Pediu, tentando empurrar seus braços.

━ Não, não! – Ela implorava, colada ao seu peito ━ Eu paro, prometo não dizer mais nada! Por favor, não me deixe...

E ele parou de tentar se afastar, sentindo-a tremer como o coelho assustado que era. Neji suspirou, mesmo se quisesse, _ele_ nunca o permitiria deixá-la. Certamente que ouvi-la suplicar por coisas que o irritava fazia-o querer tratá-la como uma de suas mercadorias, como aquelas garotas tolas e chorosas. E, pensando bem, Hinata seria um negócio dos grandes, com essa sua aparência de boneca e corpo refrescante, mas, por outro lado, ele nunca achou que ela ficaria bem em uma estante.

━ Promete parar?

━ P-prometo – Hinata levantou a cabeça, deixando-o vislumbrar seus olhos brilhantes pelas lagrimas.

Neji novamente segurou o queixo fino dela, puxando-a para um roçar de lábios que a vez corar, passando a língua quente por toda extensão daquela boca macia e, a cada segundo, sentido-a relaxar nos seus braços e começar a corresponder suas investidas com ronronares prazerosos.

A mão pequena segurou sua nuca, entrelaçando os dedos pelos logos fios castanhos que caíam ali. Neji separou seu rosto do dela, ouvindo-a suspirar contrariada e abrir os olhos para encará-lo. As bochechas de Hinata estavam tão vermelhas que Neji sentiu-se obrigado a sorrir pela graça daquele contraste entre o rubro e a pele sempre tão incolor. Não demorando a acalentá-la com mais beijos necessitados.

Como esperado, Hinata tinha novamente sua armadura quebrada, jogada ao seu redor em milhares de estilhaços, as feridas novas queimavam em seu peito, porém não havia nada mais anestesiante que ter o sabor de Neji colado ao paladar. Mesmo com tanta dor, parecia que tudo valia a pena, e por isso ela continuaria lá: sempre insensata e de queixo erguido.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde a volta de Neji, e durante esse período, Hinata fez questão de mimá-lo com sua atenção. As feridas estavam começando a cicatrizar – de ambas as partes –, mas talvez ainda demore algumas semanas para estarem completamente curadas.

Novamente Hinata via-se sobre a cama de lençóis macios, com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta para facilitar na respiração. Ao seu lado, Neji tinha um aparelho móvel no ouvido, provavelmente conversando com algum outro de sua gangue. Pelo seu timbre de voz, dizia-se facilmente que algo não estava o agradando, mas Hinata estava sonolenta demais para prestar atenção.

Quando ele desligou, ficou alguns segundos imóvel, olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer na parede oposta enquanto sua visão nublava-se com pensamentos nada agradáveis. Voltou sua atenção para o corpo adormecido ao seu lado, assistindo as bochechas rubras e os lábios curvados em um pequeno sorriso espalhados entre fios azulados e lençóis brancos. Quis poder tocá-la, mas tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

• • •

Já era noite quando Hinata acordou, arrepiando-se com os raios e trovões que vinham de uma forte tempestade. Levantou e tomou um banho antes de sair do quarto e notar que Neji não estava lá. Suspirou frustrada. Sentou-se no sofá de couro e jogou as pernas para cima, caçando o controle para ligar a televisão e ficar mudando de canal sem interesse algum.

Em meio as vozes de um programa de palco, Hinata ouviu o trinco da porta ser destrancado, levantando-se em um pulo com um enorme sorriso no rosto, indo descalça até a entrada para recepcioná-lo. Antes mesmo que Neji consiga por seus pés dentro do apartamento, ela já tinha rodeado-o com um abraço cheio de saudades – mesmo que tenha visto-o há poucas horas.

━ Pensei que não voltaria hoje.

Antes mesmo que ele tenha tempo de captar a recepção calorosa, Hinata o soltou e fitou seus olhos brancos, as sobrancelhas estavam curvadas.

━ Não é bom ficar abusando muito, suas feridas podem abrir.

O olhar dele demorou naquela feição de quem dava – ou ao menos tentava dar – uma repreensão, e ao mesmo tempo que Neji gostaria de pedir para que ela parasse de atormentá-lo, sentiu graça daquela atitude tão preocupada, como se ele ainda fosse uma criança arteira.

Deixando-a novamente parada na porta, ele entrou e buscou no _frigobar_ uma garrafa de água gaseificada, indo sentar-se no sofá preto e mudar de canal. Odiava programas de auditório, e também não estava com o humor favorável a piadas mal feitas e entrevistas maçantes. Sendo mais sincero, não estava com humor para nada.

Logo Hinata juntou-se a ele, colando em seu corpo como um animal sedento por atenção, e se Neji abaixasse o som daquele filme de suspense, poderia facilmente ouvi-la ronronar enquanto deslizava o nariz por seu pescoço.

Hinata estava feliz em vê-lo ali e, como sempre, estava aproveitando esses preciosos segundos ao seu lado. Parou de aspirar seu perfume para analisar o rosto fechado, e não precisava observá-lo muito para saber que algo o incomodava, ainda mais por ter as sobrancelhas franzidas e o maxilar rijo pelos dentes cerrados. Tentou ignorar, pois não gostava de atormentá-lo com perguntas que poderiam aborrecê-lo ainda mais.

━ Acho que já está na hora de trocar seus curativos – Disse, reparando a gaze colada na bochecha dele.

Antes mesmo que ela consiga se levantar, a mão de Neji rodeou seu braço e a impediu, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente no sofá. Hinata olhou assustada para ele, sem entender aquela atitude repentina.

━ A-aconteceu algo?

Os orbes anuviados a encararam com tamanha profundidade, que acabou fazendo-a tremer levemente. Com os olhos atentos, ela observou-o soltar a garrafa vazia no braço do sofá e levar a mão enrolada pelas faixas de gaze até seu rosto.

Ao sentir o toque, Hinata encolheu os ombros, fechando os olhos com receio, mas ao senti-lo deslizar os dedos por sua bochecha e retirar uma mecha que lhe caía a face, o calor rubro roubou-lhe a palidez, e a curiosidade derretida no olhar tornou-se ainda maior.

━ O qu–

━ Hinata, – Silenciou-a ━ _eu estou indo embora._

Os olhos ingênuos se arregalaram, assim como a boca se abriu em visível choque. Ele não havia dito aquilo o que ela ouvir, certo? E antes de pedi-lo para repetir, foi atingida com outra bomba.

━ _E não pretendo mais voltar._

━ O que? Por que? – Seus olhos ardiam.

━ Isso não lhe diz respeito. Eu apenas preciso ir.

Hinata mal sentia as gotas salgadas começarem a escorrer por suas bochechas, olhando-o com visível espanto e uma dose de desespero. Ela não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, não era possível.

━ E-está me deixando?

Neji suspirou, acariciando uma longa mecha azulada. As lágrimas quentes começaram a cair e pingar em sua mão, ele limpou uma delas e olhou fundo naqueles olhos quebrados.

━ Estou.

Sem entender mais nada, Hinata começou a negar, balançando levemente sua cabeça enquanto tremia a boca entreaberta. Desviou sua atenção para outros pontos do apartamento, quem sabe assim encontre alguma explicação para aquela loucura? Neji estava deixando-a, mas ela não o permitiria ir...

━ P-para onde? E-eu vou com você! – Disse num sussurro esperançoso.

━ Nem pensar, não quero ninguém me atrapalhando.

━ N-não! Eu... eu fico quietinha, eu juro! Não farei nada, p-prometo me comportar.

━ Eu não quero que você vá, Hinata!

A voz autoritária a dilacerou em mil pedaços, fazendo-a olhá-lo ainda mais desesperada enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam para lavar seu rosto. Suas mãos se fecharam na manga da blusa dele, fazendo seu peito arder pelas feridas que começavam a se abrir – e reabrir –, todas de uma vez.

━ Eu não entendo...

━ Eu preciso ir.

Ele se levantou, deixando-a sozinha naquele sofá de couro enquanto ia até o quarto. Neji abriu a mala que deixava em baixo da cama e passou a despejar seus poucos pertences em seu interior. Foi até o banheiro, pegando mais alguns utensílios que deixava no armário sobre a pia, quando o fechou, deu de cara com seu reflexo.

A expressão fechada e pálida deu lugar a sobrancelhas caídas e um visível olhar perdido. Ele podia ver seu monstro refletido naquele espelho limpo, contorcendo-se contrariado dentro do seu peito, repudiando a ideia de abandoná-la. Mas tanto si, quanto _ele_ , sabiam que não havia opções.

Se a levasse, seus inimigos teriam ciência de sua existência, e certamente fariam de tudo para tê-la em mãos. _Ela era sua fraqueza, afinal_. E se ficasse, ambos morreriam em menos de uma semana.

Fechou a mala sem muito esforço e voltou para a sala, encontrando Hinata na mesma posição. A TV ligada destoava completamente com o clima daquele ambiente.

━ Estou indo.

Sua voz pareceu despertá-la, fazendo-a voltar aquele rosto vermelho em sua direção. Hinata perdeu alguns segundos fitando a mala para depois olhá-lo nos olhos. A troca silenciosa de pensamentos repletos de questionamentos e meias justificativas foi cortada quando ela se levantou, indo até ele. Novas lágrimas começaram a cair, mas dessa vez ela foi mais rápida e as limpou. Suas mãos tremiam tanto quanto seu corpo.

━ O q-que eu farei?

━ Volte para sua casa. Diga que não gostou do intercâmbio. Seu pai irá entender.

━ Não estou falando sobre isso, Neji...

Ela levantou sua cabeça, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. A expressão perdida que fazia seria capaz de derreter até o mais duro dos corações, e teria derretido o de Neji, se no momento ele tivesse um. A mão pequena e gelada passou a acariciar sua bochecha livre de ferimentos.

━ O que eu farei sem você, nii-san?

Os olhos anuviados se fecharam, sentindo a maciez daquele toque que ele provavelmente nunca mais irá sentir.

━ Eu te amo tanto...

A voz suave o despertou junto a um solavanco em seu peito, uma dor que atingiu sua cabeça a ponto de fazê-lo ter tonturas. Antes que saísse de si, Neji segurou a mão de Hinata e a levou até os lábios, depositando ali um último beijo de despedida.

━ Uma hora, _isso_ vai passar. Siga em frente, Hinata.

E sem dar ouvidos ao seu desejo de ficar, ele soltou-a e deu a volta pelo corpo trêmulo, ignorando as lágrimas que caíam sobre o rosto rubro e fechando sem hesitar a porta atrás de si. Aquilo era um adeus, e despedidas nunca devem ser prolongadas.

* * *

Não importa quanto tempo se passe, Hinata continuaria sendo hospede daquele hotel de estrada, se atrofiando com suas xícaras quentes enquanto tornava-se espectadora assídua das gotas frias que sempre castigavam as janelas. Esperando com os ouvidos atentos o dia em que a porta receberá batidas e ela recepcionará novamente seu primo que decidiu voltar.

Mas Neji estava longe, em outro continente, separado por meridianos e recebendo a cada nova cicatriz, o contorno de novos _irezumis_. Seu corpo tornava-se uma obra tempestuosa de cores monocromáticas, assim como ele. Não havia mais lembretes sobre exemplos de doçuras, para Neji, não havia nada mais além de um mundo que transborda em pecados.

Ambos despedaçados pelas escolhas que decidiram tomar, ela por dentro, ele por fora. Dilacerados por um desejo que nunca iriam se arrepender.

Mesmo que ele olhe ao redor, procurando em suas mercadorias o timbre doce acompanhado pelo sorriso ingênuo, mesmo que Neji nunca tenha percebido que tais detalhes pertenciam somente a _ela_. E ninguém mais. Mesmo que Hinata esteja cansada de correr a cada meia hora em direção a porta, acreditando ter finalmente ouvido o som de seus passos se aproximarem, só para depois secar novamente suas lágrimas sobre as feridas que nunca ousam se fechar, ou curar. Mesmo que ela esteja cansada, também, de vê-lo por todos os cantos, assombrando-a com seus sorrisos presunçosos impossíveis de serem tocados.

Mesmo que tudo isso os atormentem sem cessar, eles nunca se arrependeriam. Hinata e Neji apenas esperavam que, um dia, de alguma forma, toda essa _abstinência vá passar._

* * *

 **[N/A]**

 _Kobun¹_ **\- A máfia (japonesa) geralmente é dividia em graus familiares dentro de suas organizações, assim, os que levam a intitulação "kobun" são os "filhos adotivos", ou seja, devem seu respeito e obediência ao seu "líder/pai", ou visto como "chefe" da organização.**

 _Sakazuki²_ **\- É uma espécie de ritual feita para as conexões entre os membros, sendo esta ranqueada por uma hierarquia (de sakazuki). Sua principal função, é oficializar o "kobun", ou outras hierarquias, dentro da organização. E é feita com o compartilhamento de sakê em um mesmo copo.**

 _Irezumi³_ **\- É comum dos integrantes da Yakuza tenham os corpos cheios de tatuagens, e essas tatuagens geralmente são conhecidas como "irezumi", sua diferença é que geralmente são feitas à mão, isto é, a tinta é inserida abaixo da pele usando ferramentas manuais não elétricas com agulhas de bambu ou aço. O procedimento é caro, dolorido e pode demorar anos para se completar (mas na fic, eu não levei em conta o último ponto).**

 _Oyabun⁴_ **\- Tem a mesma função de nomear uma posição hierárquica dentro de uma organização, mas o seu significado dá-se ao "pai adotivo", ou o chefe que tem os outros como seu subordinado. Em resumo, o oyabun é o líder supremo das gangues mafiosas.**

 **Tragédias e mais tragédias. Amo.  
** **Deixando claro que, nesse caso, Hinata Hyuuga é uma completa obcecada por Neji. Totalmente dependente e submissa a ele. Na real eu não a vejo assim [looooonge disso!] mas achei que isso faria a situação ficar mais dramática e… Bem. Sei lá.  
** **Já o caso do Neji, ele a ama e a odeia. É difícil entender seus sentimentos, mas é bem fato que o "monstro" dentro de si é a parte que ama Hinata.  
** **Essa fanfic combina MUITO com a música "Love The Way You Lie PART 2". Ouçam agora e notem como eu digo verdades! haha.**

 **Um beijo na alma e até a próxima;  
** **Lilka.**


End file.
